


Broken Wings

by MikiSpazz



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angels, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Prayer, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 14:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikiSpazz/pseuds/MikiSpazz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off this lovely <a href="http://thoseweirdthings.tumblr.com/post/49879034469/07052013-happy-tuesday-music-x-angel-au">artwork</a> by <a href="http://thoseweirdthings.tumblr.com/">Thoseweirdthings</a></p><p>I've gotten a lot of requests to have more, so I may have to cave in and make a full fic out of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Wings

Charles didn’t let Erik hear him cry on those nights.

The nights when Shaw found out he had reached out to Erik again, and ripped out handful after handful of feathers in a rage. The nights when Shaw left him crumpled and bleeding for the night, knowing he’d be back to normal come morning. The nights when Charles forgot to hide the smile Erik brought to his face and would get caught.

On those nights, Erik would find the angel strangely silent in his mind.

Charles lay in the bed, shaking with the pain of his latest clipping. His stumps bled trails of red all down his alabaster skin, tracing patterns he never wanted anyone to decipher. The angel sleeping next to him would be none the wiser by daylight, and Charles would never tell. This was his fight with Shaw. And even though he wasn’t strong enough to defend himself, he was strong enough to protect Erik.

Because Charles had seen what the archangel had in store for the human. And he knew that the life of one human was nothing in the grand cosmic plans of their kin. But he knew that Erik was important and worth fighting for. 

_Charles._

A small gasp of air escaped the angel’s lips when the familiar mind called out for his. A prayer in the night, meant only for his ears. 

_Charles._

It was too much to ignore. He couldn’t fly to earth, not like this, not with his feathers littering the floor of Shaw’s room. He could fall to earth, but his wings wouldn’t grow back. He bit his lip, the agony of ignoring Erik’s pleas more painful than any clipping he had received. Charles couldn’t go to his side, but he could answer his prayer. 

_Soon, Erik. We’ll both be free soon._


End file.
